


What a Drag

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Mal has her own unique way of dealing with Evie's many suitors.





	What a Drag

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Like flies drawn to honey.   
  
Boys were flies. And Evie? Evie was most definitely honey.   
  
Mal had to put up with it on The Isle, and now she had to put up with it in Auradon, too.  _"Mirror, mirror"_  and all that jazz. Mal never needed a mirror, magic or otherwise, to tell her who was the fairest of them all, that answer was clear to anyone who had healthy and working eyes shoved into their skull.  
  
Like flies to honey the boys came to Evie, stating the obvious, dreamily whispering things to her she already knew. Her tinkling laugh, her mesmerizing eyes, her beautiful hair, Evie knew she possessed all of it, she didn't need a boy to tell her twice. They sought her out wherever she went, everyone from prince to pauper. Offering to carry her books in the hallway, sitting down next to her in the library and bringing up flighty bouts of poetry like they had a single clue what they were talking about, flashing smiles and whipping back hair like they really thought the supermodel routine would impress Evie. Once upon a time, it did. Now? Now she was just bored of it.  
  
She opened the dorm room door one morning with Mal at her side, finding Doug waiting out in the hall, pompously leaning against the wall like he thought Queen Elsa had given him lessons in cool.  
  
"Good morning," he said brightly, lighting up at Evie's appearance in the hallway.  
  
"...Morning, Doug," Evie sighed, shutting the door behind her. She couldn't exactly say it was a good one if this nonsense was already starting so early in the day.  
  
"Can I save you a seat at lunch today?" he asked.  
  
Mal rolled her eyes, leading the way through the corridor and shouldering past Doug in a display of VK attitude.  
  
"She's with me today, Dopey," Mal flatly said, reading Evie's expression and knowing she was in no mood.  
  
"It's Doug, actually..."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
Evie quickly followed behind Mal, not casting a single glance at Doug as she walked by and leaving him in the dust.  
  
"They're so annoying," Evie groaned when they turned a corner.  
  
Mal had nothing to add to that but a wicked laugh.  
  
"You're the one who came to Auradon all boy crazy," she pointed out with a smirk.  
  
"That was before I knew how annoying they were."  
  
And knowing Evie's luck, running into Doug outside the dorm room merely constituted as one down, who-knows-how-many to go. There was Chad Charming who flashed a smile and a "Looking good" at Evie as he passed her in the science hall, Ben who held a door open for her and marveled over her outfit at the same time, even one of Jay's Tourney teammates who regularly spouted cheesy pick-up lines like he read them verbatim from a joke book.  
  
Evie was tired come lunchtime, when she and Mal found seats on the picnic benches out on the lawn. It, like most days, was the first time Evie had a chance to breathe for a moment, just her and Mal.  
  
"Serves you right for being so darn pretty," Mal teased her, entertaining only the slightest bitter streak.  
  
"If I could turn into a withered old hag like my mother, I'd be doing it right about now," Evie muttered, fork stabbing at her salad. "Just to have a break for a day or two. Is it because I'm too nice about it? Am I not mean enough when I turn them down? I don't want to be mean, M."  
  
"I could be mean," Mal shrugged, throwing the offer on the table.  
  
Mal had already done her fair share of screening Evie's calls, literally and figuratively, but it really wasn't like she ever tired of it.  
  
Evie had a sixth sense about these things by now, something that pulled her gaze up from her tray just in time to see a whole herd of them strutting their way across the lawn, headed right for Mal and Evie's table. Chad, Doug, Ben, and a few others speaking (or arguing) animatedly amongst themselves as they made their approach.  
  
"...And they say girls are the ones who travel in packs," Evie groaned.  
  
Doug pushed himself front and center when they reached the girls, an impressive feat for his scrawny stature.   
  
"Evie, hi," he said quickly, with a grin.  
  
Not that Mal particularly wanted a greeting from Dopey the Sequel, but hello, she was sitting right there too.   
  
"Hello again, Doug," curse it all, Evie's mother had taught her to be cordial in the presence of a boy, no matter how annoyed she was.  
  
"So, uh, Evie," he said her name like she needed to be reminded of it. "At the end of every school year there's a dance, and with Ben bringing you and the other villain kids over from The Isle, that kind of makes you guys the guests of honor this year."  
  
Both girls sorely questioned his logic, but still he continued.  
  
"And since you're one of the guests of honor, it would be  _our_  honor to—"  
  
"Which one of us do you want to go to the dance with?" Chad crassly interrupted, tired of beating around the bush and muscling his way in front of Doug.  
  
Wow. Evie had really been dealing with this for almost an entire school year. What a dilemma, which irritatingly persistent and admittedly dull boy would she let escort her to a fabulous Auradon Prep affair? Decisions, decisions. She was just so very tired.  
  
"Mal, make them go away," she sighed heavily, rubbing circles around her temple.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask."  
  
Evie was expecting a threat or a raised fist as Mal stood up from the table, intent on making the crowd scatter. What she wasn't expecting was for Mal to vanish from her side in a cloud of royal purple, a smoke that blinded the senses. The boys must have gotten their sense of sight back first. Evie could tell by their bellowing screams.  
  
With mighty wings beating the air in a pounding  _"whoosh",_  a dragon hovered menacingly above Evie's head, eyes blazing a vivid green and horns curving in a way that Evie was all too familiar with.  
  
"Mal!! That isn't what I meant!!"  
  
She didn't even know Mal could  _do_  that.  
  
Chad Charming took off first as Mal bared her fangs in a roar, turning tail and shrieking his way back to the building, and the others weren't too far behind him, shoving each other out of the way in an "every man for himself" fashion that was far more sleazy pirate than it was princely suitor. Evie almost swore she could see the dust clouds they left behind.  
  
"M, are you crazy??" Evie shouted up at the air as she got to her feet. "This is Auradon, you can't just go around turning into dragons and breathing fire and...and..."  
  
Dragon or no dragon, that was definitely Mal hovering easily above her with an amused shine in those slitted pupils of hers. Funny, Evie never imagined a dragon could smirk.  
  
"...And you're still really cute, you know that?" Evie gave in with a laugh, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
It didn't matter if there were razor-sharp teeth and a forked tongue in the way—that smile was all Mal's.  
  
Never mind princes, never mind them at all. This princess would just have to take a dragon to the big school dance.  
  
Talk about changing the way the story's told.


End file.
